


Coffee Too Sweet

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt I got sent to write regarding this pair. This is the first prompt I got asked for them and a few more are on the way. The prompt comes from [this post.](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/151726413251/101-fluffy-prompts) This is still open and you could send me a prompt for any pair (I'll write it as long as I'm in that fandom).
> 
> I'm having trouble writing for my high school AU, so doing these prompts is actually helping me get back to writing after everything that happened~

 

Hatano blows on his mug and scrunches up his nose at it once he takes a sip from it.

_Too much sugar. Too sweet._

He places it down with a frown and looks back at the papers he’s got scattered across his desk, burying his textbook underneath it. Two more days until his first exam and he’s barely touched his books. He pushes his papers aside, stacking them messily on top of each other just at the edge of his desk, too dangerously close to falling. He turns a few pages of his textbook staring idly at some of the lines he’s scribbled underneath some of the text, the only sort of work he’s done in class. He’s never written down anything, relying on his memory, and occasionally scribbling some lines once he finds himself getting bored by the class he’s in.

Which is what has led him to his current predicament; he can’t be bothered to study.

Brewing himself that mug of coffee was supposed to be a motivation to study, and yet it had no effect at all. He stares at his mug idly again before taking another sip and scrunching his nose once again.

That idea has been scratched and he’s never trying it again. Guess he has tomorrow to try studying once again. With a sigh he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, and thinks of an excuse to come up with when Amari will ask him tonight if he has started studying.

The coffee was Odagiri’s idea so he could blame it on him, yet he knows Amari won’t stop disapprovingly staring at him and fretting over him.

_If only he’d have something to blame._

Hatano shuts his eyes, trying to think of something, when he hears the door being pushed open, and a very familiar chipper voice calling him.

“Hatano!

Hatano grins. _That’s his excuse._

“Oii Kaminaga, what are you doing here?”  Hatano turns to look back at Kaminaga who wordlessly comes by his side, pulling a nearby chair next to Hatano.

He bumps into the papers, causing them scatter on the floor, and Kaminaga looks at them then back at Hatano before sitting down and ignoring the mess he’s just created.

“So you’re here to create a mess?” Hatano asks and Kaminaga shakes his head, that bright smile not leaving his face, and turns to slight smirk.

“To create a mess out of you? Not today.” Hatano throws a paper at him, ignoring the way his cheeks burn up slightly and how heart flutters hearing Kaminaga’s bright chuckle.

“You know why I’m here.” Kaminaga grins at Hatano who raises his brows at him.

“Not a single clue.”

Kaminaga’s smile grows as he leans closer, “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.”

Hatano’s breathing hitches for a second and he finds himself once again trying to ignore that fluttering in his heart at the way Kaminaga smiles at him and his bright eyes carrying so much excitement and eagerness. He turns back to his book, biting his lips from smiling at the breath-taking sight next to him, and mumbles, “You’ve come to the wrong place.”

“I have not.” Kaminaga whines as he wraps his arms around Hatano, scooting closer to him, and Hatano sighs dramatically.

“I’m trying to study.”

“Ahh,” Kaminaga whines loudly, “Studying won’t get you anywhere.”

Kaminaga chuckles as he hides his face against Hatano’s neck and Hatano shakes his head at him, not stopping himself from grinning this time seeing as Kaminaga won’t be noticing it, “Studying will actually get me somewhere, unlike you.”

And he might have thought Kaminaga won’t notice and realise he’d been grinning, but he’s certain he would have known that for how obvious it was in his voice.

“Shut up. You don’t need to study now; I haven’t studied yet.” Kaminaga lifts his head, staring at the book with a frown, and Hatano snorts.

“Have you ever studied?”

Kaminaga parts his mouth, ready to argue, when he notices the mug and leans back to face Hatano properly, “You don’t normally drink coffee.”

“I know.” Hatano watches Kaminaga as he grabs the mug.

“You actually took Odagiri’s advice. Am I supposed to feel bad for actually ruining your attempt to study? Because I’m not.” Kaminaga says as he takes a sip from the mug.

“Who said you’re ruining it? I’m studying and you’re not going to ruin it―”

“This is too sweet, I like it.” Kaminaga exclaims, interrupting Hatano, and Hatano had expected that reaction. Kaminaga hates how bitter coffee is and would never drink it, the only exception being if a good amount of sugar had been poured in it.

“Yeah I kind of expected that.” Hatano says offhandedly as Kaminaga puts the mug down with a grin.

“And you don’t like it cause it’s too sweet,” Hatano nods his head and Kaminaga hums, “It’s okay. You’re sweet enough.”

“Ugh, don’t ever repeat that.” Hatano throws one more paper at him and Kaminaga laughs loudly, his laugher bright and lively, somehow making Hatano forget how gloomy everything had seemed before Kaminaga had stepped in, brightening the entire place.

_Just like a sunshine._

“Anyway, I need a hug.” Kaminaga says as picks up the cushion behind him and throws it on the floor, falling right behind Hatano, and Hatano raises his brows.

“If I hug you, would that stop you from creating even more mess?” Hatano asks and Kaminaga nods his head in reply.

“Fine―” Hatano doesn’t get the chance to finish talking, when Kaminaga lunges at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, and making them both fall off their chairs and lie down on the floor, with that cushion he’d thrown earlier being underneath Hatano’s head, lessening the fall.

Hatano grunts and sighs loudly, “Kaminaga, you piece of shit. Why did you have to do that?”

“I was waiting for that hug. I got carried away.” Kaminaga voice comes out all muffled where he hides his face against Hatano’s neck and Hatano pinches his side where his shirt has slightly risen.

“And I’m awaiting to kill you, yet you don’t see me doing anything about it.” Hatano’s met with a whine and Kaminaga lifts himself slightly to face Hatano, pouting slightly. Instinctively, Hatano finds himself wrapping his arms around Kaminaga’s waist tighter once Kaminaga had lifted himself slightly, to stop him from going anywhere and to remain close to him. That causes Kaminaga to smirk and Hatano rolls his eyes at him, “Shut up.”

Kaminaga chuckles, “I don’t get a thank you for throwing that pillow so you wouldn’t have bumped your head against the floor?”

“You threw the pillow on purpose there because you had planned this. You didn’t get carried away when you did this. How long have you been planning this?” Hatano pinches his side once again and Kaminaga laughs.

“Guilty.” Kaminaga drops himself once again on top of Hatano, hiding his face against his neck, and lets out a long breath. Hatano finds himself absentmindedly rubbing his hand gently across Kaminaga’s back where his shirt has slightly risen, focusing on his warm breaths against his neck.

Kaminaga places quick kiss against his neck as he mumbles, “I did this so I can get closer to you.”

Hatano sighs when he stares up at his desk and his eyes fall on the mug.

_He hates sweet things and yet, Kaminaga is an exception. He’s the only sweet thing he can handle._

“Oii, Kaminaga. Get up and finish the coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
